Shee-it
by anilovelymeowmeow
Summary: WARNING! This is a hardcore homoerotic oneshot, that includes erotic asphyxiation, and blood play. Pure smut, no plot.


Peter and Roman were sitting in the 1959 Jaguar roadster. The sky was dark with angry clouds threatening to break open and start pouring at any moment. Peter passed the joint back to Roman who put it between his lips dragging deeply from the joint. He exhaled a large cloud of smoke and looked over at Peter as he leaned back lazily on the headrest.  
"What?" Peter said his light blue eyes meeting mercurial green ones.  
"Do you think I'm a monster?" Roman said quietly. Peter had come to know Roman and despite what he was, he didn't think he was a monster.  
"No, I don't" he answered honestly taking the joint back.  
"Why, do you?" He pried. Roman shrugged  
"Sometimes" he sighed as the first drops of ran began to splat against the windshield.  
"Sometimes, it takes weird things, to get me off" he admitted hanging his head. Peter smiled.  
"What kinds of weird thing?" He asked curiously  
"Blood...mostly" Roman said a flicker of something unreadable in Romans eyes. Peter face broke into a smile.  
"Kinky" he said to which Roman laughed. Peter knew that Roman was a upir it sounded like maybe Roman was starting to notice as well.  
"That's not that weird" Peter shrugged "we all have our fetishes" he finished the joint and put the roach in the ashtray. Roman lit a cigarette and cracked the window. The rain was coming down harder now Peter let his eyes flick to Roman's full lips as he took a drag.  
"Yeah?" Roman finally said "what's yours?"  
Peter shook his head. Roman smirked and blew out smoke rings.  
"That bad huh?" He joked. Peter laughed he looked out the window as the rain began to pour down in sheets.  
"Erotic asphyxiation" he said blushing slightly. Roman smiled looking at him with surprise  
"Yeah?" he smirked "shee-it"  
"Yeah" Peter nodded "shee-it"  
Roman tossed the butt out the window and looked at Peter.  
Peter swallowed hard his eyes caught the intense gaze in the upir's eyes. Roman smiled as he started the car and speed towards Peters house. As they arrived Peter looked at the empty trailer  
"You wanna come in?" He asked. Roman bit his bottom lip contemplating the question.  
"I better not, I need to go home, check on Shelly" he said. Peter nodded.  
"See you tomorrow" he grabbed his shoulder bag and exited the car, he walked slowly letting the heavy rain soak through his thin jacket. Roman watched him a moment his eyes raking over Peters well toned body before he speed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter tossed and turned in his sleep. Roman hovered over him, soft lips pressed to his own, hot tongues sliding against each others, grinding, moaning...

Peter's eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat, panting heavy, his cock throbbing painfully. He cursed, with a heavy sigh, he pushed his hand into his boxers and gripped himself tight. He let a soft moan escape his lips as he slowly stroked himself. It was still raining outside, the drops sounded like music on the metal roof of the trailer. Peter swirled his thumb over the head if his cock smearing the precum and using it as lube. He bit his lip. Imagines of Roman flooded his mind, he let them come welcoming the torrid images of Roman's lips wrapped around his cock, piercing green eyes starring up at him. His hand moved faster. Romans thin strong frame rocking into his own.  
"Fuck"  
Sucking, biting, fucking.  
"Shit, ahh" Peter came his hips jerking, thrusting his cock into his hand as he rode out the bliss. He laid panting heavily in the darkness. He quickly slipped off his boxers and wiped himself clean. Tossing them in the corner and slipping on a clean pair. He felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. The only friend he'd ever had, and he was getting off in the middle of the night thinking about him. He threw himself back into his small bed and sighing heavily, letting the sound of the rain lull him back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was mundane. After all they'd been through, the vargolf, the rumors. Things just didn't seem important. Roman caught Peter in the hall motioning for him to follow him for a joint. Peter followed him into the stairwell. Roman lite the joint and inhaled deep.  
"I had a dream about you" Roman said. Peter didn't respond as he took the joint and puffed it slowly. If it was the same dream he'd had he wasn't even sure how to begin that conversation. He didn't have to. He passed the Joint back to Roman.  
"It was about us" Roman inhaled and blew a large cloud if smoke. "fucking" he said. Peter looked at him wide eyed.  
"Me too" he said lowly. Roman didn't look surprised instead he cast the rest of the joint onto the floor, and pressed his body against Peters in the cramped space. His lips taking Peters mouth moaning lightly as they kissed.

"You wanna get out of here?" Roman asked to which Peter smirked

"Hell yeah".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roman's room was the size of Peter's house. As he stepped inside Roman closed and locked the door and with a quick flick of a remote the curtains were drawn, and music began to play 'The Black Angels, Don't Play With Guns'.

Roman pushed Peter down on the bed, pulling at his clothes. His lips kissing heatedly down Peters neck. Peter moaned lifting his hips and grinding them against Romans.

"Are we really doing this?" Peter breathed. Roman pulled back and starred into blue eyes.  
"Yes" he lowered his lips on Peters again kissing him roughly. The music played loudly though the large room as Peter began to pull off his shirt, Romans mouth was hot on his collarbone sucking at his flesh. Peter's fingers worked to unbutton Roman's shirt pushing it off his shoulders, Roman casting it the rest of the way off hurriedly. Peter rolled Roman onto his back straddling his hips grinding down against him Roman moaned biting his bottom lip and Peter practically growled leaning forward and taking his mouth hard again. It was a battle for dominance of the other mans mouth as they rubbed and moaned into each other. Peter's ratty jeans were the first to go along with his boxers. Roman slid his slacks off before removing his boxer briefs with Peter's help all the while the torrid heat building between the two was reaching an unbearable level. Roman reached into his bedside table and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube, and spread the liquid over his fingers before he spread Peters legs. Peter was breathing heavy. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was about to happen, but before he could protest Roman was massaging his entrance with his fingers, the slick liquid tingling as Roman latched on to Peters neck sucking and biting. Peter tensed as Romans finger breached the tight ring of muscles.  
"Fuck that feels weird" he panted fisting the sheets beneath him. Roman kissed along his jaw and back to his lips.  
"Try n' relax" he breathed as he slid past the second knuckle.

"Does it hurt?" Roman asked, his sexual curiosity begged.  
"Not really, just...foreign" Peter answered honestly. Roman worked Peter with one finger curling and slipping it in and out until he felt Peters body relax a bit. Peter hissed ad he added a second. Roman's eyes watched Peter's he stretched him further scissoring his fingers pushing in deeper. This time when he curled his fingers Peter moaned out, his eye rolling back in his head.  
"Oh fuck, do that again!" he begged. Roman smiled and did as Peter requested curling his fingers into the soft node of nerves. Peter spread his legs more relaxing completely around the intruding digits. His mouth hung open panting and moaning as Roman kept brushing against his sweet spot. Roman's green eyes were locked to Peter's as he watched him writhe. He added a third finger preparing Peter for something much larger.

"How is it?" he's voice broke through the moaning. "Good, it's fucking good" Peter moaned reaching for his cock only to have his hand batted away.

"No touching, not yet" Roman said in a dark commanding voice. He worked Peter until Peter was nearly in tears.

"Are you ready for my cock" he said pulling his fingers free and wiping his hand on the bedspread.  
"Yes" Peter moaned Roman squeezed more lube into his hand and lubed up his cock. Pressing against Peters stretched hole but not pushing inside.  
"Beg" he said  
"What?"  
"I want you to beg" Roman said pressing a little more almost breaching the tight ring of muscles before pulling back.  
"You fucker" Peter groaned, Roman began to pull away.

"Please, please fuck me" Peter begged. Roman smiled and with a quick snap of his hips was completely sheathed inside the man. Peter's hand flew to Roman's biceps as he cursed, his fingernails digging into Romans arms.  
"That's it, make me bleed" Roman moaned as he began to fuck Peter at a brutal pace.  
"Fuck, Roman oh God" Peter was moaning wantonly. Taking all of Roman, writhing whimpering beneath him. Roman reached for a object on his nightstand he dragged the razor across his chest drops of crimson dripped down into Peters chest. Peter watched his cock twitched at the sight of Roman's blood.

"Fuck, mmm, cut me" he moaned and Romans eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" Peters eyes said he was dead serious. Roman lightly ran the straight razor over Peters chest before he drew blood, a small cut above Peters right pectoral. Peter hissed as his skin was broken. Roman smeared there blood together over his chest. Licking the blood from his fingers.  
"Mmm" Roman moaned as he sucked his fingers. Peter panted as he watched Roman act out his fantasy.  
"Fuck that's hot Roman" he said watching the man lick his lips. Roman leaned forward licking at the wound on Peter's chest lapping up the blood. Roman's hips were now grinding slowly, hitting Peter deep and on all the right places.  
"Fuck, mmm, my turn" Peter moaned. Roman smiled as he slid his hand around the werewolves neck tightly, as he increased the pace in which he was fucking the other man. Peter moaned as his air was being cut off he tried to speak but no words came out. Roman loosened his grip and leaned in. "Jerk me off" Perter breathed. Roman licked his lips and wrapped his free hand around Peter's cock stroking him. Peter bit his lip hard enough to drawn blood knowing just what it would do to the man fucking him. Roman's green eyes already blown wide with lust now darkened dangerously. He's grip tightened on Peters neck completely cutting off his air as he leaned in licking at his bleeding lip. Peters vision began to blur as he came hard. Releasing over Roman's hand between their sweaty bodies. Roman released his grip on the other mans neck. Peter choked out, sucking in a deep breath of air into his burning lungs. Roman's hips jerked violently as he came deep inside his friend. Panting heavy he collapsed on top of Peter.  
"Oh fuck" Peter panted.  
"Yeah" Roman breathed. He rolled off Peter laying on his back trying to catch his breath. Both boys breathing hard and bleeding.  
The music paused between songs before another began to play Roman looked at Peter and leaned in pressing his lips hard to Peter's. Taking his mouth again, moaning heavy into his mouth. Peter ran his hands through Romans mussed hair. He had never realized how long it was since he always wore it combed back and liked the way it looked hanging in his eyes. Roman rested his chin on Peters chest staring into his eyes.  
"You're really very beautiful" Roman said in a low voice. Peter let his fingers slid down Romans cheek lightly.  
"So are you" Peter said to which Roman scoffed. "You don't think so?"  
"No" he said honestly "I'm hideous" Peter pulled his in for another kiss. Roman allowed it but quickly pulled away.

"Do you really think your ugly?" Peter asked unbelieving, Roman nodded. Peter ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your gorgeous Roman" he breathed. "I've never, ever, been attracted to men" he said pointedly "but you're too much, you eyes, you're body" he caressed over his shoulders and down his back "These lips" he traced his fingertips across Roman's lips, now red and swollen from kissing "sinfully beautiful lips." Roman sucked in his finger tip as it passed his lips. Peter smiled suddenly pushing him off.

"I gotta piss" Peter said walking naked into the bathroom. Roman watched him walk away admiring his well shaped ass. Roman laid back in his bed flipping threw a few songs before he settled on 'The Neigbourhood Female Robbery'. After he'd pissed Peter stood starring at himself in the mirror, he felt Romans release dribbling down his thigh and made a face, quickly wiping himself clean with tissue. The bath tube looked incredibly inviting and he peeked out into the bedroom where Roman laid on his bed rolling the stereo remote in his hand.

"Wanna take a bath with me?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Roman licked his bottom lip and rose joining Peter in the bathroom. He ran a bath and slipped into the hot water, Peter sat opposite him their legs intertwined. Peter let his head fall back on the cool porcelain taking a deep breath. He didn't know how much time passed but the water began to cool. After some time a smile spread across his lips as he felt Romans foot rub against his balls.

"You're insatiable" he said and Roman grinned. Peter being a healthy teenage boy was already hard and ready to go again. He leaned forward pressing into Roman letting his lips trail down his throat. Roman let out a soft moan his hands sank beneath the water to grip Peter's hips he pulled him so he was straddling his hips their hard cocks sliding against each others. Peter gripped the bathtub behind Roman and lifted up Roman quickly positioned himself as Peter sank down onto Romans cock. He bit at Romans neck sucking hard as he began to ride him. The water moved with him, in a wave of steady motion. He pulled back admiring the mark and leaned in again to create another. Roman moaned lightly in Peter's ear his hands still on the others hips. He began to thrust up to meet Peter halfway disrupting the water and causing it to slosh out a bit.

"Mmm yes, fucking ride my cock" he breathed. Peter smiled and increased his pace.  
"You're so dirty, I love it when you say filthy things" Peter breathed against the upir's lips Roman grinned

"You have no idea of my depravity" he said thrusting his hips upwards. Peter smirked releasing the back of the tube letting one hand twist in Roman's hair. He yanked his head back hard causing the man to moan loudly.

"Show me" Peter taunted. Roman pulled him off his cock and turned him around forcefully bending him over and thrusting back inside him hard.

"Your such a cock whore" Roman hissed in Peter's ear. Peter cried out as he took him roughly. "say it Peter, say your a whore for my cock" Roman grunted.

"Yes, oh God, I'm a whore, fuck Roman" Peter moaned. Roman licked his lips thrusting harder.

The water was splashing out as violently as Roman was taking Peter. His hands were gripping Peter's hips so hard he knew he was bruising him, and it just made him that much more turned on.

"Touch yourself, jerk yourself off for me" Roman breathed. Peter quickly took his thick cock in his hand and stroked fast.

"Fuck, there, right there, don't stop!" Peter cried out. Roman kept his angle thrusting as hard as his body allowed.

"ROMAN!" Peter screamed as he came for the second time in less than an hour. Roman leaned in and licked up his back before biting down on Peter's shoulders easily breaking the skin and sucking deeply. Peter moaned as he felt the pull, Roman was drinking his blood and as much as the thought terrified him, he was enjoying it. He felt Roman release deep inside him. Roman pulled off his shoulder. His head swimming with pleasure. He pulled out of Peter and sank back into the water pulling Peter against him. Peter panted heavily feeling Roman chest rise and fall with the same strain.

"What am I?" Roman's voice was serious. Peter sighed

"We call you Upir" he explained "you, are a vampire" he breathed. Roman leaned his head on Peter's shoulder.

"How long have you known?" Roman asked.

"Since the first time I saw you" Peter admitted.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Roman sighed

"Would you have believed me?" Peter said

"Shee-it" said Roman

"Shee-it" said Peter


End file.
